What Hurts The Most
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: A one-shot song-fic. Alternate ending to the manga series. Inuyasha waited five-hundred years to see Kagome again and became a singer to try to keep himself busy.


**_Another One-shot Song fic. I'm working on my other stories but occasionally I really need to write something completely unrelated to feel the story stress leave. So this is another such thing. HA I wrote one that will NEVER be posted lol._**

**_Anyways...Song What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Spoiler Alert! It is an alternative ending to the ending of the manga. _**

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the stage as the music began behind him. The crowd, which had been so rowdy before fell silent at the gentle strumming of the music. It was his biggest hit, and even after the three years it had been out, every concert stayed silent while he sang this song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me _

Five hundred years ago, Kagome had been ripped away from him and sent back to her own time. Thanks to his demon blood he was still alive and he'd been searching for her the last five years. In his calculations, it had been five years since he had saved her from the darkness and helped her home. He had spent a lot of time in America for the last twenty years. He'd stayed in Japan long enough to meet Kagome's father and mother and watch her come into the world but then had left the country so he wouldn't undo the timeline he had already lived through.

_What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do _

Around the time Kagome had turned fifteen he'd felt the pull of the well for the first time and knew his long wait was ending. He'd been on stage that night as well, singing his heart out when he'd suddenly stopped mid-song, dropping to his knees. It had nearly started a riot as fans rushed to make sure he was alright.

Kagome and he had never discussed their future, they'd always assumed they would have time after they defeated Naraku. He'd never told her how he'd felt about her and it killed him every day: he'd written this song to try to make her understand that in his best fashion, he had been loving her all along.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken _

Sesshomaru showed up every few months to give Inuyasha an update on Kagome and he had become his singing manager. It was because of him that Inuyasha was singing in this concert right now. It was time to return to the shrine and see Kagome. Though he was unsure if she would recognize him with the spell he had to hide his ears. He'd refused to change the color of his hair though he had modernized it and cut it into a shaggy spikey style. He hoped she would be happy to see him, happy he'd lived for centuries just to be able to hold her in his arms again.

_What hurts the most is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh _

His ears, hidden though they were perked at the sound of someone coming on stage behind him and then a gentle voice began to sing along with his. His heart nearly stopped in his chest again and he turned slowly, the words dying in his mouth as Kagome came from the side of the stage and began to sing stronger to cover for his lapse.

_What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do  
(Not seeing that lovin' you)  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

When she reached his side she held out her hand and he gently slid his hand into hers and leaned in as she sang the last note and pressed his lips to hers.

The world exploded with news about the beautiful Japanese girl who'd walked out in one of Inuyasha Tashio's concerts and gotten kissed. Two weeks later the world was shocked into silence when their engagement became public information and the possibility of a duet album was on the wind.

_Just who the hell was this girl?!_

_

* * *

**Short and sweet. Please Review. **_


End file.
